Forever and Always
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: What if Loren and Eddie were friends in high school and started to have feelings for each other . Will there love surive all the drama and hardships. Keep reading to see if they will . P.s This is nothing like Hollywood Heights the show it is my own versi
1. The Accident

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so please be nice. This story is going be so different then the show, I am going to have another story up soon of leddie. My main priority is this one I don't know how many chapters yet. Anyway to the story ….. I don't own any of these characters.**

**Loren's Pov**

Loren: It all started when I saw Eddie's car come around the corner. The truck just smashed right into him. I called 911 so fast I don't even remember dialing. When they arrived they got him out, my mind was saying freak out. But my body was calm I needed to be there for him. After all he was my friend; I got to the hospital the nurse wouldn't tell me anything. I called max and Katy they came rushing in, I was a mess I couldn't stop crying. My mom was on a business trip I called her but she never picked up. When the doctor came in he said Eddie would be alright just a broken leg and arm. I was so relieved, I had to see him. After max and Katy came out they let me go in. I saw him all broken; I just started crying I didn't realize he was awake. I just fainted I heard him say help, now I was in a hospital bed. I got some water and came back I talked to Eddie about what happened it was my entire fault I told him. He kept saying it wasn't your fault. It was all because of me I asked him to come to his house and meet me. He was supposed to be with his friends at the movies.

**Eddie's Pov**

Eddie: Loren was a mess she thought this whole accident was her fault. I just want to give her a hug but I can't I am in so much pain right now. I am trying to make her laugh she is so pretty when she smiles. Truth is I like Loren she is smart, beautiful, talented and amazing. I don't want to mess up are friend ship, we just started high school there is plenty time for that. Right now I need to get some rest, I say goodbye to my mom and pops and Loren. Maybe tomorrow we be better I get to go home. Loren offered to help take care of me, my mom and pop have to go out of town. I get a week out of school because this whole accident and Loren does too. I have a feeling this week is going to be very interesting.

**Another chapter we are posted soon. Please review. **

**Thanks **


	2. Taking Care of Eddie

**Hey guys I decided to put a new chapter up today. Thanks for the reviews. Back to the story.**

Loren: How are you feeling?

Eddie: Broken and in pain glad you are here though.

Loren: Aww lie down and get some rest. You parents are leaving in the morning; I am going to go home I will be back tomorrow.

Eddie: Thanks for everything you are amazing.

Loren: Thanks Goodnight Eddie.

Eddie: Night Loren

**The Next Day**

Loren: I am so tired everything that happened yesterday was a nightmare. I hope today is different; I am going to try to get some rest at Eddie's.

Eddie: Loren is that you mom and pops already left.

Loren: Yeah it's me where are you.

Eddie: Can we stop screaming through, the house my head is aching. I am upstairs.

Loren: Sorry, how are you feeling?

Eddie: Good, the doctors gave me some meds for the pain.

Loren: Okay, come sit on the bed I will get the pills.

Eddie: Ok, thanks for doing this. Mom said you can sleep in the guest room.

Loren: Alright, I almost forgot I got our homework from the teachers.

Eddie: Can we do that later I am starving. Breakfast Please.

Loren: Coming right up I am a little hungry too.

Eddie: Thanks.

Loren: Eddie is so cute, but we are just friends nothing more. I can't help but want to kiss him.

Eddie: Loren you coming, I am about to die of starvation.

Loren: You are so dramatic. I am on my way up now.

Eddie: Thanks

Loren: No Problem, so what do you want to do.

Eddie: Let's watch T.V.

Loren: K

Eddie: I and Loren have been watching TV for an hour. I can't help it I just want to lean over and kiss her. Would it be so wrong?

Loren: What are you thinking about?

Eddie: Nothing just nothing

Loren: K let me fix your pillow.

Eddie she is coming closer I have to think about something else.

Loren: Omg, I think he is going to kiss me. He is totally going to kiss me.

Eddie: I lean in closer are lips touch it is like fire works. Loren pulls back why.

Loren: Eddie what was that for?

Eddie: I like you Loren and I really wanted to kiss you.

Loren: I like you too Eddie. I lean in and kiss him again. Now get some rest so you can get better and take me on a date.

Eddie: Okay, I will.

Loren: He is so cute when he sleeps. I have to call Mel and tell her all about this.

**That is it for now, I am going to included Melissa in this story and some other characters I made up as Loren's friends. I will update soon. Review Please!**


	3. Boyfriend

**Hey everyone here is my new chapter. Melissa is in this one a little, there is a poll on my page. Vote for what you would like Loren's friend's names to be. To the story ….**

Loren: Mel guess what Eddie just kissed me.

Mel: What I thought you guys were friends.

Loren: I did too but you know I like him.

Mel: I am so happy for you.

Loren: Thanks; I got to go Eddie is waking up.

Mel: K, bye I want details later.

Loren: Bye

Eddie: Hey babe who were you talking too.

Loren: Mel

Eddie: Oh ok

Loren: Do you need anything?

Eddie: Just another kiss from you.

Loren: I give him a kiss. He is such a good kisser.

Eddie: So what time is it?

Loren: Its 7:00 want to order pizza.

Eddie: Yes, you know me so well.

Loren: I do.

Eddie: Let's start working on that homework.

Loren: I got some done while you were sleep.

Eddie: I will call the pizza place. You go get the books.

Loren: Okay

Eddie: Are pizza's here.

Loren: Took him a long time I am about to starve.

Eddie: Me too.

After we ate and did some homework, we watched TV.

Loren: I am so tired, I am going to bed. Do you need help upstairs?

Eddie: No, I will try to walk.

Loren: K put your arm around my neck.

Eddie: Thanks for helping me.

Loren: No problem, that's why I am here.

Eddie: Night Loren

Loren: Night Eddie

Meanwhile I was almost asleep when I heard talking then screaming. First I thought it was someone breaking in. Then I realized it was Eddie. I got up so fast I think I fell because my arm was hurting.

Loren: Eddie are you ok?

Eddie: Stop

Loren: I didn't realize he was still sleep. I was shaking trying to wake him up, but I didn't work. I leaned down and kissed him. He was awake now.

Eddie: Loren what are you doing in here?

Loren: I heard you screaming so came in here.

Eddie: oh I guess I was having a nightmare.

Loren: Do you want to talk about it.

Eddie: It was about the accident, it was horrifying. I just kept screaming and no one could hear me because I was in the car. The truck just ran right into me, I thought I was dead.

Loren: Oh my god was all I could say I just kept hugging him.

Eddie: Sorry for waking you. I know you were tired.

Loren: It's ok.

Eddie: We should probably go back to bed.

Loren: Yeah, I'll sleep in here if you want me too.

Eddie: Yeah you can, there is plenty of room.

Loren: Ok, I climbed in and we fell asleep together.

Tomorrow is going to be a great day for the both of us.

**Thanks for all the review's everyone, everyone wanted me to update. So here is the last chapter of the day. I will do another one tomorrow. Thanks and Review.**


	4. Shopping & Singing

**What's up guys I have decided to name Loren's friends Kim and Ashley? Melissa will also be in this story. P.S For anyone new reading this story Eddie is not a Rock star yet.**

Loren: I try to slide out of the bed very careful not wake him. Today we need to get out of this house.

Eddie: Loren are you awake?

Loren: Yeah, just brushing my teeth.

Eddie: Ok

Loren: Maybe we can go to the mall today if you are feeling up to it.

Eddie: Yeah, I am feeling a lot better.

Loren: Awesome, I want to get some shopping done.

Eddie: Alright, let get dress and eat I am so hungry.

Loren: You are always hungry.

Eddie: I can't help it.

Loren: I go to my room put on my jean shorts, pink tank top, and white leather jacket.

Eddie: Well don't you look cute.

Loren: Thanks

Eddie: Can we stop at Ihop for pancakes?

Loren: Yes, let's go there is a big shoe sale at the mall.

Eddie: What is with girls and shoes?

Loren: Duh, we love them.

Eddie: I walk to the door and I give her a quick kiss.

**At the Mall**

Loren: Eddie do you like these heels?

Eddie: Yeah there nice.

Loren: You said that about the last 10 pairs.

Eddie: I don't what to say.

Loren: Omg, I think I see Kim and Ashley.

Kim: Hey Lo

Ashley: Hey girl

Loren: Hey, here for the shoe sale.

Kim: You know it.

Loren: Great, you can help me. Eddie has been no help at all.

Eddie: You know what I tried but this not my avenue.

Loren: It's ok, you can go check go the skateboards. I give him a quick kiss.

Ashley: He was running out of here. Fast legs even though one of them is broken.

Loren: I know

Kim: Guys can't live with them can't live without them.

Loren: I hear you.

Ashley: Hey there is Mel.

Melissa: Hey guys, I didn't know there was a shoe sale.

Loren: I already got some shoes I am going to go meet up with Eddie.

Melissa: See you at school on Monday.

Loren: Yeah I will be there.

Ashley and Kim: Bye, see you later.

Eddie: Hey babe.

Loren: Hey, let's go to the food court.

Eddie: You read my mind.

Loren: What do you want to get?

Eddie: Burger, Fries and a Milkshake.

Loren: Ok

After we ate and left we came home and watched TV.

Loren: Want to watch a movie?

Eddie: Yes, let's watch a scary movie.

Loren: No way, Romantic/Comedy

Eddie: Ladies choice then.

Loren: Let's watch Valentine Day.

Eddie: Ok

Loren: We are in the middle of the movie one kiss turned into a 10 min make out session.

Eddie: We should get started on homework. I will go get the stuff.

Loren: I hear Eddie upstairs singing. He sounds amazing I wonder who that song is about.

All I think about is loving you

Let's get away from everything

And just be together

Feels so good when we are together

There are so many problems around us

I know we will be here forever

And I know are love we pull through

Loren: Maybe it's about me.

Eddie: Loren where is your text book.

Loren: It by my bed, who is that song about.

Eddie: Someone special, let's get started.

Loren: Alright, you are really great.

Eddie: At what singing.

Loren: Yeah, you sound like rock star.

Eddie: No, I don't I was just fooling around.

Loren: I want to hear the song again later.

Eddie: Ok, fine it's about you.

Loren: Still want to hear it. I lean in and give him a kiss.

Eddie: I Think I am falling in love with Loren.

Loren: I Think I am falling in love with Eddie.

Eddie: Loren I need to tell you something …

**To next time, thanks for all the nice reviews. I will post another chapter later on today. It will probably be short one.**


	5. I Love You

**Hey did everyone like the cliff hanger. You are not going to find out what Eddie is going to say until the sixth chapter. Happy reading!**

**Loren's POV**

I think he is going to say it, part of me hopes he does part of me doesn't. I want to take this slow, see where it goes. It's not that I don't feel the same way I do. I love Eddie wish I had the courage to say it to him. We have been through a lot together. I just think it's too earlier in the relationship if he says it I will.

**Eddie's POV**

I am going to say it. Tell her I love her but something is stopping me. Fear what is it, we both was to take this slow. I have to tell her and get this out, what if she doesn't say it back. I can't be afraid anymore I am going to say it.

**Sorry it's really short I wanted to same my ideas for chapter 6. It is going to be cute and a lot of drama. Max and Katy returns and Loren and Eddie go back to school. Review Please, Until Next Time …**


	6. Together

**Hey guys I want to say thanks to Happybee13, yellowrock10, amarioni546 , hhlover2345,love2loveut00,littlespankie,hhlover101,HollywoodHeights101,BittyAb18,24-7 Hollywood height Lover, Love2Loveu37, Guest. You review's mean a lot to me this chapter is going to be a shocker. To the story …..**

Loren: Eddie? Hello earth to Eddie.

Eddie: Huh.

Loren: You wanted to tell me something.

Eddie: Oh, I just wanted to say.

Loren: Are you okay?

Eddie: Loren you are smart, beautiful, and talented and I love you.

Loren: I love you too.

We kiss for a long time a do some homework and eat.

Loren: I am so sleepy, and we got school in the morning.

Eddie: I almost forgot about that. Let's go to bed then.

Loren: Night Eddie I love you.

Eddie: Goodnight Loren I love you too.

**The Next Day**

Loren: What is that sound I forget about school this morning. I get up put on my yellow sundress, black flat sandals, and my black cardigan. I put my hair in a side ponytail. Put my make up on and some jewelry.

Eddie: Good morning beautiful, you look amazing.

Loren: Morning, you look handsome.

Eddie: Thanks

Loren: Let's get coffee and a bagel at that place down the street.

Eddie: Ok

**At School**

Loren: Eddie why is everyone staring at us?

Eddie: Maybe because we are holding hands and I got hit by a car.

Loren: Right.

Eddie: There is Justin and Mike, see you in class. I give her a quick kiss.

Loren: Hey Kim, Ash, Mel.

Kim: Hey Lo.

Ashley: Hey Loren

Melissa: Hey girl

Loren: How are you guys doing?

Kim, Ash and Mel: Great.

Loren: I am happy to be back at school. Eddie is doing better and I have some news for you guys.

Mel: What

Loren: Eddie told me he loved me. I told him I loved him too.

Kim: Omg

Ashley: I am so happy for you guys.

Melissa: You guys are so cute together.

Loren: I am really happy. Let's get to class.

**After Class**

Eddie: Hey babe

Loren: Hey, save me a seat at lunch.

Eddie: Ok.

Loren: Why is my mom calling me? Hey mom

Nora: Hey sweetie, your aunt called me and told me to come see her.

Loren: Oh ok is she okay.

Nora: Yeah she is fine, do you want to come with me.

Loren: No, tell her I said hi though.

Nora: Okay

Loren: Bye love you

Nora: Love you too.

Loren: I am starving I hope they have something good in the cafeteria.

Eddie: Hey

Loren: Hey my mom is going out of town. I need to crash at your place for a few days.

Eddie: K sure.

Loren: Great

**At Home **

Loren: You want to watch a movie.

Eddie: Yeah, let's watch it in my room.

Loren: Alright.

I hear someone coming through the door; I was squeezing Eddie's hand so hard.

Loren: Oh my god max and Katy, you scared the daylight out of me.

Eddie: Loren if someone was robbing they wouldn't have a key.

Loren: Right, welcome back you guys. Can I stay here a little longer; my mom is going out of town?

Max: Sure Loren you are always welcome here.

Katy: So you two are dating now, I knew it max pay up.

Max: Aw man.

Eddie: I can't believe you bet on us.

Loren: Yeah me too.

Eddie: We are going upstairs to watch a movie.

Loren: So what do you want to watch?

Eddie: I don't know let's watch something scary.

Loren: K

Me and Eddie finish the movie, and start on homework.

Eddie: I need help with this math, I am clueless.

Loren: Yeah you are.

Eddie: Hey, I love you so much.

We start kissing, and then my phone rings. Who could that be?

Loren: I answer the phone it's my mom. Hey mom what's up?

Nora: Hey

Loren: Why do you sound so sad?

Nora: Your grandma just died.

Loren: I can't even reply I just break down crying. Eddie starts to hug me, asking me what's wrong. I can't even talk, why is this happening.

**Thanks for all the great reviews, shocker right so many questions. Will Eddie be able to be there for Loren? Or will everything fall apart? Find out in the next chapter…..**


	7. The Date

**Hey guys the last chapter was a sad ending this one is going to be a happy one. Thanks to Guest, liveit21, Amanda O and everyone for reading this story. For my themma readers I have decided to continue the story. I don't own any of these characters accept for Ashley, Kim, Justin, Mike. P.S Jake and Kelly will be in this story later on.**

Eddie: Loren are you okay? Talk to me.

Loren: Eddie keeps asking me questions. I am pretty sure my mom is still on the phone. I just hand the phone to Eddie and cried.

Eddie: Nora what is going on?

Nora: Eddie Loren's grandma died. Loren was really close to her.

Eddie: Oh that is why she is crying.

Nora: Take care of my little girl until I get home.

Eddie: Always, by Nora.

Nora: Bye Eddie, Thank you.

Eddie: Loren its okay, I am here for you.

Max: What's going on?

Katy: Why is Loren crying?

Eddie: Her grandma died, don't talk about she is just going to cry harder.

Katy: Oh this is horrible, Loren honey do you want to go lay down.

Loren: Thanks but I want to stay here with Eddie.

Katy: Ok

Max: Take care of her son.

Eddie: I will

Loren: I need to lie down I can't believe she is dead.

Eddie: You were really close to her.

Loren: Yeah after my dad left she came and cheered me and my mom up.

Eddie: Come here, I just hug her and lay beside her.

Loren: We got school tomorrow.

Eddie: Don't worry about that. I will have mom call the school.

Loren: K

Eddie: How about we go to the beach tomorrow?

Loren: That sounds great.

Eddie: Let's go to sleep me am so tired.

Loren: K, I give him a kiss.

**The Next Day**

Loren: I get up go the guest room. Put on my light pink crop top that says LOL, my white shorts, pink flip-flops and put my hair in a high ponytail. Lay out my pink two piece swim suit.

Eddie: Hey how you feeling.

Loren: Good, and a mess.

Eddie: You look beautiful.

Loren: Thanks, I am going down stairs,

Katy and Max: Moring

Loren: Good morning.

Katy: Don't you look cute today.

Loren: Thanks, I and Eddie are going to the beach today.

Max: That's nice; Katy and I are going grocery shopping.

Katy: You guys are eating everything

Loren: Mostly Eddie, I just burst out laughing.

Eddie: What are you laughing about?

Max: Nothing

Katy: Have fun at the beach, we got to go.

Loren: Bye

Eddie: Bye

Loren: Well let's get out of here.

Eddie: You sure you want to go?

Loren: Yeah, grams wouldn't want me to sit around and cry all day. So I want to go out and have fun with you.

Eddie: Ok, but tonight is are official date.

Loren: Really, I can't wait. I have to go shopping, call Mel, Ashley and Kim.

Eddie: What happened to the beach?

Loren: Oh right, I will just call them I am sure I got something in my closet.

Eddie: Ok, let's go before you change your mind.

**At The Beach**

Eddie: Race you to the water.

Loren: I am going to find somewhere to change.

Eddie: Fine, hurry back.

Loren: I am back.

Eddie: You look amazing.

Loren: Thanks I don't, before could say anything Eddie put, me over his shoulder and start running to the water.

Eddie: Woo Hooo

Loren: Eddie put me down right now.

Eddie: Never

Loren: You are acting like a child; don't get water in my hair.

Eddie: Relax and have fun.

Loren: Fine, but you are going to pay. I pushed him down into the water.

Eddie: Hey

After the beach we got some ice cream and went home.

Loren: That was fun, I am going to change and call the girls. I gave him quick kiss and left.

Eddie: Ok

Loren: Hey Mel, Ashley and Kim. You guys are on speaker, what should I wear.

Ashley: Wear your white dress with the diamond, belt that comes right above your knees.

Kim: Put your white heels on.

Melissa: Wear your diamond necklace with your diamond studs.

Ashley: Your hair up in a messy bun, with curls coming down on the side of your face.

Kim: Light make up and put on some lip-gloss.

Loren: Thanks guys, you are the best.

Kim, Ashley and Mel: We know, and have fun bye.

Loren: Bye

After I got ready went down stairs Eddie looked so handsome.

Loren: Don't you look dashing.

Eddie: You look amazing.

Loren: Thank you.

Eddie: Shall we.

**Thanks for the reviews; I told you I would have a happy ending. Next chapter find out how there date went, and someone is going show up and stir up some trouble between the couple. Promise it is not Chloe, but someone like her. Review**


	8. The Kiss

**Hey guys this chapter is going to be a lot of drama, and some lyrics to my new song I just wrote. Thanks to everyone who follows and reviews's this story. Just posted a kickin it story go view it and tell me if I should continue. Back to Leddie ….**

Loren: So where are we going?

Eddie: Rumor

Loren: Really, I love that place.

**At Rumor**

Waitress: Your table right this way.

Eddie: Thank you

Loren: I am thinking of going to school tomorrow.

Eddie: That's great, I am glad you are feeling. Do I get some credit for that?

Loren: You get a lot and a kiss.

Girl: Eddie

Eddie: Me and Loren jump apart, who is that it can't be.

Eddie: Allison, what are you doing here?

Loren: Allison, who is she.

Eddie: My Ex-girlfriend.

Loren: Oh, Well then Hi I am Loren, his girlfriend.

Allison: Oh I see.

Eddie: Yes you do, so can you please leave.

Allison: Ok I will see you later.

Eddie: No you won't.

Me and Eddie ate and talked; I couldn't help but think about that girl.

Loren: I will be right back.

Eddie: I will wait for you at the door.

Allison: Hey Eddie you leaving?

Eddie: Yes, what do you want? I was stopped when she kissed me.

Loren: Oh my god Eddie I can't believe you.

Eddie: Loren waits.

Allison: Let her go you belong with me.

Eddie: No I don't you are crazy.

**In the car**

Eddie: Loren talks to me.

Loren: I have nothing to say to you. I can't believe you kissed her.

Eddie: She kissed me, I wouldn't do that.

Loren: I don't want to hear it.

**At home **

Max: How was your date?

Loren: I never want to talk to him again.

Katy: I take Eddie you take Loren.

Max: Ok

Loren: Max I don't want to talk about it.

Max: Tell me what happened.

Loren: Eddie kissed another girl.

Max: He did what, who was she.

Loren: His ex Allison.

Max: I remember her, real pain in the ass.

Loren: He said that she kissed him.

Max: She would do something like that.

Loren: You think he was telling the truth.

Max: Eddie wouldn't lie to you. Go talk to him.

Loren: I will I just need to think.

I start writing a song:

All I think about is loving you

Let's get away from everything

And just be together

Feels so good when we are together

There are so many problems around us

I know we will be here forever

And I know are love we pull through

Eddie: Mom I don't what to do. She won't talk to me.

Katy: Your father is talking to her, everything will be ok. What exactly happened?

Eddie: Allison was there and she came and talked to us. Then Loren went somewhere and Allison kissed me, and Loren saw.

Katy: Aw Honey did you tell her she kissed you.

Eddie: Yeah but she didn't believe me.

Katy: Everything will work out.

Eddie: I hope so.

**1 Hour Later**

Loren: Eddie you still awake.

Eddie: Yeah come in.

Loren: I am really sorry I didn't believe you.

Eddie: It's ok.

Loren: I knew something wasn't right when she came to the table. I should have known you would never lie to me.

Eddie: its fine come here. I kiss her.

Loren: I almost forgot we got school in the morning.

Eddie: That's Right

Loren: Now we can put the whole thing behind us.

Eddie: Something is weird Allison doesn't even live here. How does her all of a sudden just pops up.

Loren: I have a bad feeling about this.

Eddie: Me too

Loren: We will figure it out in the morning, I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

**Thanks everyone, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. What happens if Allison is moving here? Will they be able to stay together with her around? Of course they will there leddie. Review Please!**


	9. Allison

**Hey everyone today chapter is not going to be as long. I am really tired and I still got to pack for my mini vacation. Go to profile you will see details of when my next chapter will be. To the story …**

Loren: My grandma funeral is in a few weeks. I got to hold myself together for Eddie. I get up put on my red halter top, black skinny jeans, with red wedges. My hair down in curls.

Eddie: You look amazing as always.

Loren: Don't look to bad you self.

(Eddie is wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, chick Taylor shoes.)

Eddie: Thanks babe

(Eddie gives Loren a kiss)

Loren: Let's go

**At School**

Kim: Loren you look amazing considering you just loss someone. I don't know what happened you haven't called you best friends.

Loren: Thanks Kim. I should have talked to you guys about it.

Kim: I was going to say something when you called about date advice. But you were so excited I didn't want to put you in a bad mood.

Loren: It is ok, I am happy that I had Eddie to talk to. Spend time with him made me happier.

Kim: Aww you guys are so cute together. Mel and Ash are out with the flu.

Loren: Oh I am going to call them later.

Kim: Ok see you later maybe we can go shopping.

Loren: I would love that.

Kim: Btw, Eddie is staring at you.

(Loren walks over to Eddie)

Loren: Someone told me you were staring.

Eddie: I can't help it you look hot.

Loren: Thanks

Eddie: Oh My God

Loren: What (Loren look to where Eddie is pointing)

Eddie: This can't be happening why is she here.

Loren: I have no idea.

(Girl starts walking over)

Allison: Hey guys how are you? I thought you two would over, considering what happened last night.

Loren: We are very much together. Babe, I am going to be late for class see you later.

(Loren pulls him into a kiss)

Allison: Ugh really.

Eddie: What do you want? What are you doing here?

Allison: Just want to see you, and oh I am going to this school now.

Eddie: You are unbelievable; you think I would take you back after what happened. After what you did.

Allison: We are getting back together?

Eddie: Let me make some thing clear, I am with Loren and I love her. We are never ever getting back together. Like ever.

Allison: Really Taylor Swift.

Eddie: Leave me alone and leave Loren alone understand.

Allison: Ok, but first this.

(Allison kisses Eddie)

Eddie: Get the hell off of me.

Allison: Just wait to Loren finds out.

Loren: She want have too, I saw everything.

(Loren slaps Allison)

Loren: Touch my boyfriend again, there is more where that came from.

(Allison storms off)

Eddie: Babe that was awesome. Didn't know you had that in you.

Loren: If she ever touches you again, it's going to be more than a slap.

Eddie: Ok, let's get you to class. Remind me never to get you mad.

Loren: Whatever (She kisses him)

**At Home **

Katy: Hey guys how was school?

Loren: Allison kissed Eddie again and I slapped her.

Max: Go Loren you put her in check.

Katy: Max

Max: Oh and no more slapping Loren.

Katy: What to hold your ground max.

Eddie: Dad you should have seen it. I bet the slap left a mark; she almost knocked her teeth out.

Max: Why didn't you get on tape that would have been gold?

Loren: Whatever, Eddie let's go we got to study and talk.

Max: Ooo Talk someone is in trouble.

Eddie: Help dad.

Max: No can do I am busy opening this can of sauce.

**Upstairs**

Eddie: What's my punishment?

Loren: This (Loren kisses Eddie)

Eddie: What was that for?

Loren: For being the best boyfriend a girl could have.

Eddie: I love you

Loren: I love you too

(In a heated make out session)

Katy: Guys dinner is oh my god.

Eddie: Mom what's up?

Katy: I thought studying was up. Come on dinner is ready.

Loren: I can't believe your mom just saw us.

Eddie: I know, let's go eat. I have a feeling were about to get a lecture.

Loren: Me too

**Thanks guys I said it was going to be short but I guess not. Do you like the new way of writing or do you think I should go back to the way it was? Thanks for the reviews; this is not the end of Allison though. Will Allison break up leddie? Or Will Loren give her a taste of her own medicine? What do you want to happen tell me? R&R Please**


	10. Kidnapped

**Hey guys here is chapter 10, thanks to everyone who is reviewing and following this story. **

Katy: So guys I want to talk to you.

Loren: Ok about what.

Katy: Protection.

Eddie: Mom, we don't need to talk about that.

Katy: Yes we do.

Eddie: Mom, we are in high school. We learn about that in health class.

Loren: My mom has talked to me about this already.

Katy: Ok, just be careful.

Eddie: OK

**Upstairs**

Eddie: I can't believe my mom said that.

Loren: She is just worried about you.

Eddie: We haven't talked about it.

Loren: Let's get started on our homework.

Eddie: K

**The Next Day**

Loren: Babe wake up, we got to get ready for school.

Eddie: Ok

(Loren put's on white skinny jeans, light blue tank top, blue see through top, white wedge sandals. Hair half up in pony tail, light make up. )

Loren: Ready

Eddie: You look amazing.

Loren: You always say that.

Eddie: Because it's true.

Loren: Awl

Eddie: Let's go.

**At School**

Kim: Loren

Loren: What's up Kim?

Kim: There is a huge sale at the mall. Want to go after school?

Loren: Yeah of course. Do Ash and Mel know?

Kim: They know now. They are coming at us like bulls.

Loren: LOL

Ashley and Melissa: Sale

Loren: I know. But we have to get to class.

Allison: Hello Loren

Loren: Get out of my face.

Allison: Whatever

Melissa: You know what I could kick your skinny butt, up a down these halls.

Allison: Yeah right.

Melissa: Don't tempt me. Mess with Loren again or Eddie, you will have to deal with all of us.

Loren: Thanks Mel

Mel: No problem.

**After Class**

Eddie: Hey babe

Loren: Hey. (Loren gives him a kiss)

Eddie: I heard Allison was talking to you.

Loren: Yeah she did, Mel put her in check though.

Eddie: Good.

**At Home**

Eddie: Mom pops you here.

Loren: There is a note on the counter.

Hey guys

I and Max went out to dinner. Your dinner is in the fridge.

Love, Katy

Eddie: I'll put the food in the microwave.

Loren: I am getting in the shower.

Eddie: I think I will join you.

Loren: No way, nice try though.

(Loren put on her pj's a tank and shorts)

Eddie: Let's watch a movie.

Loren: K

(After they ate and watch the movie, Loren fell asleep and Eddie carried her to bed)

**Next Morning**

(Loren got up and put on purple jeans, purple and pink floral top. Put on her purple sandals, and her hair in a high pony tail.

Eddie: Loren today is Saturday.

Loren: Oh (Her phone starts ringing)

Kim: Someone forgot about the sale.

Loren: I am so sorry.

Kim: Don't worry I didn't go either. My car had problems; the sale is still on though want to go.

Loren: Yes.

Kim: Meet you there.

Loren: K bye

Eddie: What's up?

Loren: Going to a sale with Kim.

Eddie: K hurry back. (Eddie gives her a kiss)

Loren: Love you.

Eddie: Love you too.

**At the mall**

Loren: Hey Kim

Kim: Hey Lo

(The girls shopped for an hour, then went to the car)

Loren: They had some great stuff.

Kim: We almost bought the whole store.

Loren: I know

Kim: Got to go bye.

Loren: Bye see you later.

Person: Hello

Loren: Ahhhh let me go …..

(In a Dark room)

Person: Loren you're awake, now we can talk.

Loren: What are you doing here…

** Cliffhanger, who kidnapped Loren? What will Eddie do when he finds out? Sorry I didn't post Sunday I was visiting family. Anyway review please post who you think kidnapped Loren. **


	11. Saving Loren

**Hey guys any guesses on who kidnapped Loren. You are about to find out. To the story…..**

Loren: Why are you doing this?

Person: I don't want you and Eddie together.

Loren: So you kidnap me that is low.

Person: That's the only way I could tear you both apart.

Loren: This is only going to make us stronger. Is this because I broke up with you, Cam.

Cameron: I love you Loren.

Loren: if you love me you wouldn't have done this.

Cameron: I had to get you away from him.

Loren: Eddie is going to find me.

**At Eddie's House**

(On the phone)

Kim: I thought she was on her way.

Eddie: I hope she is ok, something is telling me she is not,

Kim: IF she calls me, I will tell her to call you.

Eddie: Thanks Kim.

(His Phone starts ringing)

Person: I have you little girlfriend.

Eddie: What let me talk to her?

Person: No, I want you to feel the pain I felt.

Eddie: I don't even know who you are.

Person: But I know who you are, you better not call the cops. Or she is dead?

Eddie: What, wait?

(The person hangs up the phone)

Eddie: I have to find Loren, I need help. (Calls Someone)

Allison: Hello

Eddie: I need your help, I know you hate Loren but will you help me someone has kidnapped her.

Allison: Yes, I have been thinking and you are happy with Loren. Then I should move on.

Eddie: That's great, so what should we do first. I can't call the cops.

Allison: Don't worry I am a black belt; I can take this person down.

Eddie: You sure.

Allison: Ask him to let you talk to Loren next time he calls.

Eddie: K, come over to my house.

**Back to Loren**

Loren: I have to go to the bathroom.

Cameron: Ok, don't try to escape.

Loren: Okay.

(Meanwhile Cam calls Eddie when Loren gets back.)

Eddie: Hello

Cameron: Hi, you can talk to Loren for one min.

Eddie: Ok

Loren: Eddie, I am fine and I love you.

Eddie: I love you too, I will find I promise.

Loren: I know

(Cameron takes the phone)

Cameron: I want you to break up with Loren.

Eddie: Never

Cameron: She will stay here until you do. Bye

Allison: I got him.

Eddie: How do you know how to do this?

Allison: My dad is cop remember.

Eddie: That's right. Let's go get Loren.

Allison: Eddie wait, I am sorry for trying to break you too up. It was stupid; I know that you really love Loren.

Eddie: I forgive you. People make mistakes, it great you want to change.

Allison: Let's go get your girl.

**Thanks for the reviews. Do you guys like that I made Allison nice? Will they rescue Loren? R&R Please.**


	12. Love & Friends

**Hey guys I am so excited for this chapter. To people thinking why is Loren acting so calm. One she knows cam won't hurt her two if she does what he says he won't tie her back up. Anyways to the story….**

Loren: I need something to eat, I am starving.

Cameron: You'll get it when I give it to you.

Loren: Why are you doing this? I want to go home, if you really love me you would let me go.

Cameron: No, I have to keep you here. If I let you go then you will run back to Eddie.

Loren: No, I won't I will break up with him. Let me call him you will see.

(I have to break up with him it's the only way.)

**In the Car**

Eddie: Are we almost there?

Allison: Yeah in a few minutes.

(Eddie Phone Starts ringing)

Eddie: It's him.

Allison: Answer it.

Eddie: Hello

Cameron: She wants to tell you something.

Eddie: Ok

Loren: He is going to let me go. Eddie I love you but we are over, don't call me to try and find me. Bye

Eddie: What Loren, don't do this.

(Loren hangs up and breaks down crying)

Allison: What happened?

Eddie: She broke up with me.

Allison: Eddie, he made her I know she would never do that to you.

Eddie: We don't need to find her, he is her letting go.

Allison: We are still going.

**Loren and Cam**

Loren: Can I leave now?

Cameron: Yes, now we can be together.

Loren: I just broke up with Eddie, I need a little time. (I hope Eddie still coms a find me, I had to do it so this can be over)

Cameron: Who is that?

Loren: I don't know.

(Allison knocks cam out with a lamp.)

Allison: He was so easy.

Loren: What are you doing here?

Eddie: I asked her to help me find you.

Loren: Eddie I am so happy to see you. (Loren runs over a hugs him)

Eddie: I thought we were over.

Loren: Eddie I didn't mean it, I had to say that so that he would let me go. I love you; I know that you would find me. You are always there for me.

Eddie: I love you too; don't ever do that to me. (Eddie kisses her)

Loren: Never (Loren giggles)

Allison: Aww

Loren: Thanks for helping.

Allison: No problem, I was hoping we could be friends. I don't know a lot of people here.

Loren: We can be friends, any sales while I was gone.

Allison: Two, there is one today.

Loren: Can you get me something? I want to spend time with Eddie.

Allison: That's what friends are for.

Eddie: So glad you guys can get along. Let's go home.

Loren: What about him?

Allison: The police are on their way.

**At Home**

Loren: I missed you so much? Omg, our parents must be worried sick.

Eddie: They went on that vacation.

Loren: Oh I forgot, we should tell them.

Eddie: Later, I want to spend time with my girl.

(They start kissing)

Allison: Hello you guys. I am standing right here, I am leaving now.

(Few mintueslater)

Loren: Hey where is Alli?

Eddie: I guess she left, you should call Kim she is worried?

Loren: I will text her

Hey Kim

I am back home safe with Eddie. I will see you at school tomorrow.

Eddie: How are you so calm about this?

Loren: Cam has never been the type to hurt anyone. He was just jealous, and he still loves me.

Eddie: Oh he does, well then.

Loren: Don't be jealous, you know I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone your review mean a lot to me. Until next time, review please.**


	13. Telling The Parents

**Hey guys this is going to be simple, chapter not a lot of drama. Anyway, any suggestions for the next chapter put them in the reviews or p.m. me. **

Loren: I am so glad I am home. Just have to get ready for school. I put on my black shorts, pink top with black flowers, pink sandals.

(After Loren gets dress Eddie comes to pick her up.)

Loren: Bye, Mom

Nora: Bye, honey have a great day.

Eddie: Hey beautiful

Loren: Hey

Eddie: Did you tell your mom about the kidnapping thing?

Loren: No, let's tell her together. I just want to move on; this is not something I want to talk about.

Eddie: Ok, if you want to talk about it I am here for you.

Loren: Okay

**At School**

Kim: Hey Loren.

Ashley: Kim told me what happened. Are you ok?

Melissa: Why didn't call you call me?

Loren: So many questions. Hi Kim Ashley I am great and Mel I wanted some time with Eddie.

Mel: Ok, who took you?

Loren: Cameron.

Ashley: What I can't believe he did that.

Kim: I am so sorry.

Loren: I am fine; I just want to move on.

Melissa: Let's go to class.

**At Eddie's House**

Eddie: Loren are you ok?

Loren: I am fine. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Do you want to to talk? You can talk to me about anything.

Loren: I am just thinking about cam.

Eddie: Ok, do you want to talk about what happened.

Loren: When I was at my car and he came behind me and grabbed me. I was so scared I was tied up, and he just talked to me. When I found out it was him, I knew that he would never hurt anyone. But I was tied up and he was talking and in his voice was anger. I was so terrified, I tried to act like I wasn't scared but I was.

Eddie: Loren you could have told me. I am here for you no matter what, that will never happen again. I don't care what I have to do I will always protect you.

Loren: I love you. (She kisses him with passion)

Eddie: I love you too.

Max: What happened why are you too crying?

Katy: Are you guys breaking up?

Loren: No, we need to tell you something though.

(After Nora comes everyone is in the living room)

Eddie: Loren got kidnapped at the mall.

Nora: What when who?

Loren: Yesterday, and Cameron.

Nora: Your Ex.

Katy: Oh Loren, are you ok?

Loren: I am great.

Max: Did he hurt you?

Loren: No

Katy: Who found you?

Loren: Eddie and Allison. She is changed now, and really nice.

Max: You guys should have called the police.

Eddie: I know, but he wasn't really like criminal.

Katy and Nora: I am glad you guys are ok.

Loren: Mom I am going to ride home with you. I am really tired.

Nora: Ok, sweetie.

(Eddie walks Loren and Nora to the door)

Nora: I will be in the car.

Eddie: Call me when you get home. I want to know you made it home ok.

Loren: I promise (She kisses him)

Eddie: See you tomorrow.

Loren: Bye.

Eddie: Love you.

Loren: Love you too.

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Any Idea's for the new chapter, I am very open to them. **


	14. The Dance

**Hey everyone any idea's or people you want me to add in this chapter. Jake and Kelly will be in the next chapter. I don't own anyone but Ashley, Kim.**

Loren: Today is going to be a long day. School and homework. (She put on her yellow jean shorts, blue tank top, and white jean jacket. Her hair half up and blue wedges.

Loren: Mom, I am leaving.

Nora: I will see you for dinner, bring Eddie if you want.

Loren: Ok

**At School**

Eddie: Hey babe

Loren: Hey (She gives him peck on the lips.)

Melissa: Loren the dance is tomorrow night.

Loren: I almost forgot about that.

Melissa: I kind of need a tiny favor, will you sing a song.

Loren: What, no I can't sing.

Melissa: Yes, You can

Eddie: Baba you really can.

Loren: Why don't you ask Eddie? He is a great singer.

Melissa: Eddie will you do it please?

Eddie: Okay I will do it.

Loren: Who's helping organize this dance?

Melissa: Kim and Ashley and some other people.

Loren: What is the color?

Melissa: Pink.

Loren: Ok, see you too later.

Eddie: K, (He gives her a kiss.)

**At The Mall**

Loren: I think I found the perfect dress. (It is light pink with beading all over the dress. Long and flowing.)

Eddie: Why want you let me see it?

Loren: I want it to be a surprise.

Eddie: We are not getting married.

Loren: I know that, I just want it to be a surprise.

Eddie: Girls, so complicated.

Loren: What did you say?

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: Nice save.

**At Home**

Loren: Mom, I have an amazing dress for the dance.

Nora: Wow that is beautiful.

Loren: I am going to send a picture to the girls. (Sent the picture)

Kim: So beautiful.

Ashley: Amazing you are going to look like a princess.

Melissa: You are going to look amazing.

Allison: Amazing, can't believe I am going to miss the dance.

Loren: Thanks guys, Alli there are plenty more dances and prom.

Allison: Your are right, you and Eddie have fun.

**The Next Day**

Nora: Well don't you look cute.

Loren: Thanks. (Loren is wearing white sundress, yellow sandals, Hair in a side ponytail.)

Nora: Have a great day.

Loren: You too.

**At School**

(Loren opens her locker, a bouquet of red roses are in there. With a note.)

The note says: Loren will you go to the dance with me? Love, Eddie

Loren: Aw.

(Walks to Eddie's locker.)

Eddie: Hey beautiful.

Loren: Yes, I will go to the dance with you.

Eddie: Great

Loren: I am so excited; Mel told me I can take a peek at the room.

Eddie: You are so cute when your are excited. (He kisses her, they start making out)

Person: Class is about to start.

Eddie: Ok we will be there in a sec.

Loren: Let's go, I do not want detention.

**At Home**

Loren: Mom help.

Nora: What's wrong?

Loren: How should I do my hair?

Nora: Where it down, and have a braid go around like a crown.

Loren: Thanks mom.

(Loren gets dress, and comes down the stairs.)

Nora: Honey you look amazing, let me get my camera.

(Doorbell Ringing)

Loren: Don't you look dashing.

Eddie: You look amazing, like a princess.

Loren: Thank you. (Gives him a kiss)

Nora: Okay pictures.

**At the Dance **

Mel: Okay Eddie. Get up there and wow us.

Eddie: This song is called Just the way you are. For my beautiful girlfriend.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

(Applause)

Loren: That was amazing.

Eddie: You sure you don't want to go up there and sing.

Loren: Very, maybe next time.

Mel: Eddie, that was spectacular.

Loren: I am so proud of you. (Loren kisses him)

Eddie: I love you

Loren: Back atcha handsome.

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Review please.**


	15. The Meeting

**Hey everyone Jake and Kelly will be in this chapter. Lots of surprises coming up.**

Loren: Tonight was amazing.

Eddie: Yeah, the best part was dancing with you.

Loren: Aw, but I love when you sung. You are really talented.

Eddie: People kept telling me that all night.

Loren: Cause it is true.

Eddie: Goodnight. (He kisses her.)

Loren: Night

**Next Day**

(Loren calls Eddie)

Eddie: Hello

Loren: Hey babe

Eddie: Not that I am not happy to hear your voice. Why are you calling me I am about to come to your house?

Loren: Go on YouTube and type Eddie singing at the dance.

Eddie: Ok. (Types)

Loren: Do you see it?

Eddie: Yeah, I can't believe someone posted this. It has over a million views.

Loren: Go down to the comments.

Eddie: Oh my god, some manger wants to meet with me.

Loren: I know are you going to meet with him?

Eddie: Maybe, just to see what he is talking about. Want to go with me?

Loren: Hell yea, this is so exciting.

Eddie: Calm down, I am on my way.

(Loren gets dress, put's on jean shorts, yellow glitter top, yellow sandals. Her hair down and straight.)

Loren: Bye mom

Nora: Bye honey.

Eddie: Hey

Loren: Hey (Kisses him)

Eddie: Let's go.

**At the Meeting**

Kelly: Hi who are you here to see?

Eddie: Jake Madsen

Kelly: Right this way.

Jake: Hey Eddie.

Eddie: Hi nice to meet you?

Jake: Who is this?

Eddie: My girlfriend Loren.

Loren: Nice to meet you.

Jake: Let's talk business.

Eddie: Ok.

Jake: I want to sign you. We will put out your first album, and then you go on tour.

Eddie: Sound great, I have to talk to my parents first.

Loren: This is so exciting.

Eddie: How long will I be on tour?

Jake: A year. I understand that you and Loren will not want to be apart. She can come along too.

Loren: We are still in high school.

Jake: Eddie can finish on tour, we can arrange that.

Eddie: What about Loren?

Jake: She can do the same; you have big decision to make?

Eddie: We will be in touch after I talk to my parents.

Jake: You are a superstar man.

Loren: Bye.

**In The Car**

Eddie: Loren is you ok?

Loren: I am just thinking, if you go on tour and I stay here.

Eddie: Loren if you decide not to go, nothing will change.

Loren: We will be apart for an entire year. A lot can change in a year.

Eddie: We will make it work. I promise, look at me I love you. Nothing is going to change that.

Loren: I love you too.

**At Eddie House**

Max: Hey son and Loren.

Eddie: I need to talk to you and mom about something.

Katy: Is Loren pregnant?

Loren: NO

Eddie: This manger wants to sign me, make an album and go on tour.

Max: What about school?

Eddie: I can finish on the tour.

Nora: You and Loren?

Loren: Mom what are you doing here?

Katy: I and Katy were planning a party.

Loren: Oh.

Eddie: He said that Loren can come too. Be able to finish school too.

Katy: That is a major decision to make.

Max: If you want to do this we support you.

Nora: I do too; this is your decision Loren. Long as you graduate I have no problem=m with you going.

Eddie: I guess me and Loren need to talk then.

Loren: Yeah.

**Upstairs**

Eddie: What do you want to do?

Loren: I want to go but I want to stay here. I don't want to be apart from you, (She starts crying)

Eddie: When I come back we will still be together.

Loren: People change Eddie.

Eddie: My love for you will never change.

Loren: I know that.

Eddie: We will call, text email, video chat. You can even come out and see me in the shows.

Loren: I guess, I can some on tour with you for spring break.

Eddie: When you are not there I am going to miss you like crazy.

Loren: I love you. (She kisses him)

Eddie: I Love you too.

**Shocker right can't wait to write these next chapters for you guys. Will Eddie and Loren make it? Or will There relationship fall apart? Until Next Time …**


	16. Decisions

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday. Anyway, there is going to be a lot of songs I am going to have Loren and Eddie sing. If you want to choose a song for them to sing put it in the reviews. Or go to my profile page and vote on the poll.**

**Loren's POV**

Eddie is leaving for the tour soon the album is almost finished. I should have said yes to go with him. I don't want to leave my friends my mom. A whole year he is going to be gone, I don't know how I am going to manage being without him. I am going to go to his first show, and come on tour or spring break and summer. When you think about it we are going to be able to see each other. Spring break is two months away, I can wait two months. Eddie is all the way positive about this. Like nothing is going to change, maybe it won't. I am going to miss him like crazy though.

**Eddie's POV**

Loren is freaking out about this whole thing. I am trying to be positive, but honestly I don't know what is going to happen in a year. This is going so fast, Jake keeps telling me everything is faster in the rock star world. A week ago I was in high school, at the dance with Loren. Now I am about to go on tour leave Loren, and make an album. Loren wants to stay in high school with her friends and stay with her mom. I know that she is going crazy, wondering what is going to happen in the next year. All I can do is spend time with her and my family. While I still can, but I know I am going to miss her like crazy.

**I know it is super short but I will have another one up today. I am trying to write a lot of chapter today, so you guys won't have to wait too long. Cause I am so busy with school.**


	17. Recording

**Hey everyone there is a poll on my profile page; please vote on which song you want Loren to sing.**

Jake: Ok Eddie you ready.

Eddie: Yeah.

Breathe it in; can you feel it in your soul?  
Under your skin, just let it take control

Tonight is going to be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wanna go  
We're gonna feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh

It's all around  
Go on let your mind escape  
So free it out  
There's nothing in our way

Tonight is gonna be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wanna go  
We're gonna feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time x2  
Whoa oh whoa oh x4  
Can you feel it? X4  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time x4  
Whoa oh whoa oh x4

Jake: That was amazing.

Eddie: Thanks man.

Loren: Babe that was awesome

Eddie: Thanks. (Eddie kisses her)

Loren: I am dating a rock star.

Eddie: No, you are not I am the same old Eddie.

Loren: But a star.

Eddie: You are my star that shines bright as the sun.

(Loren blushes)

Loren: I love you. (She kisses him)

Jake: Ok let's take a five everyone.

Eddie: You want to check out the studio.

Loren: Yes!

Eddie: You want to sing a song together.

Loren: Let's do thousand years by Christina perri.

Eddie: It's a romantic song.

Loren: I know.

Loren : Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
Eddie and Loren: One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I will love you for a thousand more

Eddie: Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
Eddie and Loren : One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I will love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Loren: Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I will love you for a thousand more

Eddie: One step closer  
Loren: One step closer

Eddie and Loren : I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I will love you for a thousand more

Eddie: And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
Eddie and Loren : I have loved you for a thousand years  
I will love you for a thousand more

Eddie: That was amazing, you are amazing.

Loren: Aww (She blushes)

(They start making out)

Jake: Guys this a studio and that song was amazing. Loren you have an amazing voice.

Loren: Thanks Jake.

Eddie: Well I think that is it for today I am going home.

Loren: Me too.

Eddie: Bye

**At Eddie's House**

Eddie: I am exhausted.

Loren: Me too, that duet was awesome though.

Eddie: Yeah it was, I still have a lot more recording to do though.

Loren: I know, you are probably going to be super busy.

Eddie: I know where this is going; I am going to have time for you Loren. I promise.

Loren: Ok.

Eddie: How about I pick you up from; school tomorrow and we go on a picnic.

Loren: That sounds nice, wish you could be at school with me.

Eddie: Yeah, me too. I still have to do homework though.

Loren: I already did mine, on my free period.

Eddie: You just love school don't you? More than me?

Loren: Never, I love you to the moon and back.

Eddie: I love you too. (He kisses her)

(Loren smiles)

Loren: I got to go mom wants me home for dinner.

Eddie: K wants me to drive you.

Loren: I have my car here.

Eddie: I forgot, see you tomorrow.

Loren: K, Love you

Eddie: Back at cha gorgeous.

**Thanks for everyone's reviews. R&R Please, Until Next Time.**


	18. Best Friends

**Hey guys here is the chapter hope you like it. I want to give a special shout out to Happybee13; she has been a big part in helping me with this story. I wouldn't have done this tour thing if she hadn't told me it was a good idea. So thanks, you are awesome.**

**At School**

Kim: That's so romantic.

Mel: You guys are going to be together forever.

Loren: I hope so.

Allison: You are.

Loren: Alli your back, we missed you!

Allison: Missed you guys too.

Mel: How was Paris?

Allison: I met a cute French boy.

Kim: Oooo lala

Allison: So what's up with you and Eddie Loren?

Loren: Eddie got a record deal, he is recording right now.

Allison: That is amazing.

Loren: He is going on tour for a year.

Allison: OH, don't worry you guys are meant to be together. It will all work out, just wait and see.

Loren: I hope you are right.

Ashley: Let's get to class. So we can help you to pick out an outfit.

Loren: Ok.

**After School**

Allison: You have everything in your car right.

Loren: Yep

Ashley: Let's see what you got.

(White Shorts, Blue and Gray crop top with a black heart, Blue sandals)

(Pink skinny jeans, Yellow tank top, Yellow Wedges)

Allison: Ok let's vote. I vote first choice.

Ashley: First.

Kim: Frist

Mel: First

Loren: First it is then, how are we doing hair.

Allison: Down with head band, I have one in my bag.

(Loren gets dress in lockers room, the girls do her hair.)

Loren: Ready.

Ashley: Eddie's here.

(Loren gets in Eddie's car)

Eddie: Hey babe, you look amazing. (He kisses her)

Loren: Thanks. (She smiles)

Eddie: I got the blanket, food, drinks and a beautiful girlfriend.

Loren: Looks like you got it all covered.

Eddie: Yeah I do. (He kisses her cheek)

**At The Park**

Eddie: Let's sit here.

Loren: Ok, I am glad that we did this.

Eddie: Me too.

Loren: We want be able to do this again.

Eddie: Yeah for year. When I come back how about we go on vacation?

Loren: That's sounds amazing.

(After they eat Eddie gets phone call)

Eddie: Jake what's up?

Jake: Hey I have surprise for you and Loren.

Eddie: K, what is it.

Jake: Come to my office.

Eddie: We are on a date right now.

Jake: Promise it will be worth it.

Loren: Were on are way.

**Thanks for reading everyone. What will Jake show Loren and Eddie? Find out Tomorrow. Review Please.**


	19. Going on Tour

**Hey everyone this chapter is going to have some amazing songs in it. An original song by me, I used the lyrics Loren wrote from the show and continue writing then it became a song. For leddie. So please review and tell me what you think. I decided to have Loren go on tour with Eddie. **

**At Jake's Office**

Loren: I wonder what the surprise is.

(They walked in to Jake's office)

Jake: Eddie, Loren my two superstars.

Loren: When did I become a superstar?

Jake: When I released this.

(He starts playing the duet Loren and Eddie sung)

Eddie: Wow, I didn't even know it was being recorded.

Jake: The label wants to sign you Loren.

Loren: What?

Jake: It's true they want more duets and, you too to go on tour together.

Eddie: That is amazing.

Loren: I just can't believe this is happening.

Eddie: You can go on tour with me; this is the best thing ever.

Loren: I have to talk to my mom about this first. I will take the offer, if she thinks I should.

Jake: Ok, you too can come back tomorrow. We will get everything sorted out.

Eddie: K, I have a studio session in 10 min.

Loren: I will go with you.

Jake: Bye guys.

**At The Studio**

Person: Are you ready?

Eddie: Yes

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You got to know you're wanted too

'Cause I want to wrap you up  
Want to kiss your lips  
I want to make you feel wanted  
And I want to call you mine  
Want to hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I want to make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I want to show you what I see tonight...

When I wrap you up  
when I kiss your lips.  
I want to make you feel wanted  
And I want to call you mine  
Want to hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I want to make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I want to make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just want to wrap you up  
Want to kiss your lips  
I want to make you feel wanted  
And I want to call you mine  
Want to hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I want to make you feel wanted  
Baby, I want to make you feel wanted  
You'll always be wanted

(Loren is teary eyed)

Loren: Eddie that was amazing.

Eddie: It all for you babe.

Loren: aww I love you.

(Twitter Alert) Loren Tate Record Deal! Which one of these rock stars has the bigger fan base? Find out at their concert Friday night. Get Tickets Now.

Loren: Wow!

Eddie: I have the bigger fan base though.

Loren: Tell that to my million twitter follower I have now.

Eddie: Oh is that so.

Loren: I am so winning this. (She Kisses Him)

Eddie: No you're not

Kelly: Loren do you have a song ready to be recorded.

Loren: Yes, I do why?

Kelly: Let's record one.

Loren: Ok.

Love to see you walk into the room  
Body shining lighting up the place  
And when you talk, everybody stops  
Cause they know you know just what to say  
And the way that you protect your friends  
Baby, I respect you for that  
And when you grow, you take everyone you love along  
I love that you don't fly me away  
Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart  
You shelter my soul  
You're my fire when I'm cold  
I want you to know

You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
It was many years ago  
Baby when you  
Stole my cool  
Cause you had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello, oh oh oh oh oh

I get so excited when you travel with me  
Baby, while I'm on my grind  
And never would I ever let my hustle  
Come between me and my family time  
You keep me humble out of this hype  
Cause you know there's more to life  
If I need you, you will be here  
You will make the sacrifice  
Don't fly me away  
Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart  
You shelter my soul  
You're my fire when I'm cold  
Just want you to know

You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
It was many years ago  
Baby when you  
Stole my cool  
Cause you had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello, oh oh oh oh oh

Got to feel you and be near you  
You're the air that I breathe to survive  
Got to hold you, want to show you  
That without you my sun doesn't shine  
You don't have to try so hard for me to love you  
Boy, without you my life just isn't the same  
You don't have to try so hard for me to love you  
You had me at hello!

You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
It was many years ago  
Baby when you  
Stole my cool  
Cause you had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello, oh oh oh oh oh  
It was many years ago  
Baby when you  
Stole my cool  
You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello, oh oh oh oh oh...

Eddie: Wow that was amazing. But who is that song about?

Loren: You know who it's about.

Eddie: I love you so.

Loren: I love you too.

Kelly: We are done here. Eddie we need two more songs.

Eddie: Ok

Kelly: Loren we need a lot more from you.

Loren: I am on it. Bye, Kel

Eddie: Bye

Kelly: Bye guys.

**At Loren's House**

Loren: Mom you home.

Nora: Yeah in here.

Loren: I have the most exciting news ever.

Nora: What is it?

Loren: They offered me a record deal. To go on tour with Eddie, I recorded my first song today.

Nora: Wow, I am so happy for you.

Loren: You think I should do it.

Nora: Yes I do, it is a great opportunity. You are still going to graduate, and already have a career.

Loren: I know, and thanks mom.

Nora: Promise me one thing. You will always be my little girl.

Loren: I promise. I can't wait to tell Eddie.

(Loren Drives to Eddie's house)

(He hears a knock on the door)

Eddie: Hey Loren.

Loren: I am so excited; I am going on tour with you.

Eddie: You are that is amazing. (He kisses her)

(They start making out)

Max: Hello earth to Eddie.

Eddie: Huh what.

(Max starts laughing)

Loren: I am going on tour with Eddie. (She hugs max)

Max: That is amazing, what changed your mind.

Loren: The record label wants to sign me.

Max: Wow that is just wow. I am so happy for both of you.

Eddie: We are going to work on some songs.

Max: Ok, congrats.

Loren: Thanks.

**Upstairs**

Eddie: I want you to hear this song I wrote.

Loren: Ok

Eddie: It's called loving you.

Verse 1

Stumbling through the day

Trying hard to stand

All I ever needed was the touch of your hand

When we touch my heart skips a beat

I feel like I can tell you anything

And you will help me through it

When you look at me I can see the sparkle in your eyes

When you hold me I feel so happy inside

Chorus

All I think about is loving you

Let's get away from everything

And just be together

Feels so good when we are together

There are so many problems around us

I know we will be here forever

And I know are love will pull through

Eddie: What do you think? It's not finished yet.

Loren: I think it's amazing. So romantic too.

Eddie: That's what I was going for. (He kisses her)

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

**Super long right I just was writing and kept going. Anyway the song is finished but I am going to have Eddie sing it at the concert. Please Review!**


	20. First Concert

**Hey everyone this new chapter is going, to have a lot of songs. I want to give a shout out to my amazing fans. Happybee13,Guest,Maggie1214,yellowrock10,Hollywood heights , Lue2001,LittleLoretta5,l0ve2loveut00, ODJ, amarioni546 ,liveit21, hhlover2345, Evelyn, littlespankie, hhlover101,BittyAb18,24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover,Love2Loveu37. Concert Time…**

**Eddie's House**

Loren: I am so pumped for this concert.

Eddie: Me too. Working on a lot of new songs.

Loren: You never let me hear them.

Eddie: You can hear one.

Loren: Ok

Eddie: This one is called little things.

Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

Eddie: What do you think?

Loren: (Starts crying) I think it's amazing

Eddie: Aww babe thanks. (Eddie pulls her into a hug)

Loren: Want to hear mine.

Eddie: Yes.

Loren: At the concert babe.

Eddie: That is just wrong. (He tries to fake cry)

Loren: (She laughs) Ha-ha nice try, I want it to be perfect before I let you hear it.

Eddie: Jake wants us to meet him at the Staples Center.

Loren: K let's go

**Staples Center**

Jake: Hey guys.

Eddie: Jake this is amazing.

Loren: Wow.

Jake: Yeah I know amazing, you can see it later. Dress rehearsals now, we got to get ready.

Eddie: Alright let's go Loren.

Loren: Ok

(In Loren's Dressing Room)

Kelly: Ok Loren chooses what you want.

Loren: Ok

(A pink and white dress) (Black skinny jeans, purple sequin's top) (Light blue dress with glitter on it)

Loren: I have everything now.

Kelly: Good choices.

(Jake yelling at Eddie)

Loren: Let's go see what going on.

(In Eddie's Dressing Room)

Jake: Eddie I know what's best for you.

Eddie: I don't think you do Jake. This is our first show; we have no clue what we are doing.

Jake: Add another song to the set list. That is all I am asking.

Eddie: I am not singing that song on stage.

Loren: Hey guys, what is going on?

Eddie: (Yelling) Jake wants me to add another song to the set list.

Loren: Can you stop yelling? So I can hear, I might go deaf listening to you too.

Eddie: Sorry babe.

Loren: What song does Jake want you to sing?

Eddie: Little things.

Loren: That is a great song.

Eddie: whose side are you on?

Loren: I am no in this, I think you should do it though.

Eddie: I don't want to, not yet.

Jake: Ok, this is your show if you don't want too. Then you don't have too.

Eddie: Thanks, man.

Loren: Now that this over with, I need to get ready. (She kisses Eddie)

Eddie: Bye, love you.

Loren: Love you too.

**On stage**

Loren: Hey everyone thanks for coming out. This song is called sparks fly, think everyone can relate to this.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kind of know that I won't get far_  
and you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't

See what I was thinking of  
_Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_  
_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_  
_my mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

You touch me once and it's really something

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be  
_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_  
Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain  
Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me

When you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile  
_I'll run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on meIt's just wrong enough to make it feel right_  
And lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show_  
Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain'

Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me

When you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile  
and the parks fly

Oh, baby, smile

And the sparks fly

Loren: Thanks everybody. (The Crown Cheers Loud)

Eddie: You did amazing.

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie: What's up guys this song is called something in the Air. Get ready to Dance.

Breathe it in; can you feel it in your soul?  
Under your skin, just let it take control

Tonight is going to be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just want to go  
We're going to feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're going to have a good time  
there's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're going to have a good time  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh

It's all around  
Go on let your mind escape  
so free it out  
There's nothing in our way

Tonight is going to be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just want to go  
We're going to feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're going to have a good time x2  
Whoa oh whoa oh x4  
Can you feel it? X4  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're going to have a good time x4  
Whoa oh whoa oh x4

(Crows chants Eddie!)

(Loren walks out on stage)

Eddie: Alright everyone we will be back in a sec.

Loren: Duet.

Eddie: Yep let's do it.

**Thanks everyone another new chapter up in a few minutes. Review Please!**


	21. Duets

**Hey hope you liked the last chapter. Back to the story…..**

**At The Concert**

Loren: This is a duet guys, we are going to slow it down.

Eddie: You ready babe?

Loren: Yep.

Loren : Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
Eddie and Loren: One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years  
I will love you for a thousand more

Eddie: Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
Eddie and Loren : One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years  
I will love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Loren: Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I will love you for a thousand more

Eddie: One step closer  
Loren: One step closer

Eddie and Loren: I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years  
I will love you for a thousand more

Eddie: And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
Eddie and Loren: I have loved you for a thousand years  
I will love you for a thousand more

(Crowd Chats We love you Loren and Eddie) (Leddie Leddie)

Loren: Thanks guys. Want another song.

(Yes)

Eddie: This one is called Nothing Even Matters.

Cause the world stops  
When I put my arms  
Around ya, around ya (Oh whoa)  
Nothing even matters (eh)  
Nothing even matters

It's like 1 for the haters,  
2 for all of those  
Who try to shut us down  
They don't really know  
There ain't nothing  
They ain't nothing that can tear us apart (no)  
I don't care about the money  
Don't care about the clothes  
When we're together  
Baby anything goes

We don't even need to prove  
What we feel in our hearts (no)  
This wall we built together  
There ain't no way of knocking it over  
And we'll be here forever  
Getting closer and closer baby

Cause the world stops  
When I put my arms  
Around ya, around ya (Oh whoa)  
Nothing even matters (eh)  
Nothing even matters

They can all talk  
Say what they want  
About us, about us (oh whoa)  
Nothing even matters (eh)  
Whoa  
Nothing even matters

It's like the sound goes off  
And the people all freeze  
They disappear  
And it's just you and me  
Anything you want to do  
Anything that you please

Forget about our problems  
Forget about our past  
I've seen the future  
And I know it going to last  
Every second I'm with you just go so fast (whoa whoa)  
This wall we built together  
There's ain't no way no knocking it over  
We'll be here forever  
That I told ya  
That I told ya baby

Cause the world stops  
When I put my arms  
Around ya, around ya (Oh whoa)  
Nothing even matters (eh)  
Nothing even matters

They can all talk  
Say what they want  
About us, about us (oh whoa)  
Nothing even matters (eh)  
Whoa  
Nothing even matters

Nothing even matters (whoa)  
And nothing even matters  
Whoa

We don't even need to fight  
Everything will be alright  
Nothing even matters  
But you and I

Cause the world stops  
When I put my arms  
Around ya, around ya (Oh whoa)  
Nothing even matters (eh)  
Nothing even matters (whoa)

Loren: That was amazing. (She kisses him.)

(The crowd goes Awww)

Eddie: You guys are the first ones to hear that song.

Loren: I haven't even heard until now.

Eddie: Thanks, for coming out everybody.

Loren: We Love You!

(The applause gets louder)

Jake: You guys were awesome.

Eddie: Thanks.

Loren: Babe you were awesome.

Eddie: You were too. I love you.

Loren: I love you too.

**Thanks everyone for reviewing all of my chapters. You all mean so much to me.**


	22. The Brithday

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews on the last chapters. **

**At Eddie's House**

Eddie: Mom pops you home.

Loren: They said they were getting something to eat.

Katy: Hey honey, you did an amazing job.

Max: You too Loren.

Loren: Thanks

Katy: Nora said she had to go out of town. You are staying here, with us for a week.

Loren: Ok, I have to get my stuff.

Max: Nora already came over a dropped it off.

Katy: There are some birthday gifts in your room.

Eddie: From whom?

Max: The fans and you and Loren got a bunch of fan mail.

Loren: Wow, well looks like a busy night.

Eddie: I guess so.

(Loren and Eddie went upstairs and read so fan mail) (Open some gifts)

Eddie: Fans are really awesome.

Loren: Someone sent me a $100 gift certificate. To her dad's restaurant.

Eddie: Wow, you want it.

Loren: Yeah I want it. What did you get?

Eddie: I got an iPod, I pad, wii, TV.

Loren: Cool.

Eddie: Want to play on the wii?

Loren: Yes.

Eddie: Tennis match.

Loren: You know I am going to kick your butt.

Eddie: Whatever.

(They play the game, Loren wins.)

Loren: I am tired.

Eddie: I can't believe you beat me.

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: Back at cha. (He kisses her)

**At The Studio**

Jake: Any new music?

Loren: I have two new songs.

Jake: Ok let's record them.

(Loren goes into the booth)

Jake: Ready

Loren: Yep

Turn the lights on

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
and I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
what kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't want to wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't want to wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high

I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't want to wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't want to wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't want to wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't want to wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Either way I don't want to wake up from you

Jake: That was a great song.

Loren: Thanks

Jake: Take a break we really need to get this album done.

Eddie: I have a song I could do.

Jake: Ok let's get recording.

Eddie: Alright, I am ready.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
she's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and starts for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
because you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

Jake: Amazing Eddie.

Loren: I remember you did that song at the dance.

Jake: You guys can come back tomorrow record, two songs and we can get this album done.

Loren and Eddie: Ok, see you tomorrow.

**In The Car**

Loren: This is going to be one crazy year.

Eddie: Yeah it is. As long as I am with you, everything is going to be alright.

Loren: (Loren smiles and kisses him).

**Thanks for reading, the two songs are: Sweet Dream by Beyonce. Just the Way you are by Bruno Mars. Review**


	23. In The Studio

**Hey everyone here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Next Day at Eddie's House**

Eddie: I think I am going to record little things.

Loren: I am glad I have a song to record.

(Loren's phone rings)

Jake: Where are you guys?

Loren: We are leaving the house right now.

Jake: Ok, you know LA has traffic.

Loren: We know Jake we are coming.

Jake: Alright.

(Loren hangs up)

Eddie: Jake is so worried about having this album out.

Loren: He needs to relax.

**AT The Studio**

Jake: Ok, let's do that. Eddie you are up.

Eddie: Let's do this.

Your hand fits in mine  
like it's made just for me  
but bear this in mind  
it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
and it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
the crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
you've never loved  
your stomach or your thighs,  
the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
and all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

Loren: Told you it would be amazing.

Eddie: Thanks babe. (He kisses her)

Jake: Loren you are up.

Loren: Alright

This is wrong but I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more right babe  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face  
And I knew from the first note played  
I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile and  
All the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another  
Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar

Good morning loneliness, comes around when I'm not  
Dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today  
You'll be in another town  
And I knew when I saw your face, I'd be  
Counting down the ways to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile and  
All the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another  
Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar

You played in bars, you play guitar  
I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you'll never see, sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another  
Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar  
Sweet, sweet superstar, superstar

Jake: Wow that is a hit.

Loren: Yeah, I felt girls could really relate to it.

Jake: That is a wrap. You guys can go back to school now.

Eddie: When do we leave for the tour?

Jake: One month.

Loren: That is not a lot of time. I have to pack for a year; I need to call Alli, Mel and Kim.

Eddie: Lo, relax we have plenty of time to pack.

Loren: You're right. (She kisses him)

Eddie: I always am. Let's go tell Mom and Pops.

**At Eddie's House**

Katy: Hey how was the recording.

Eddie: Great, we are done with the album.

Max: That's great.

Loren: We leave for the tour in one month.

Katy: I can't believe my baby is leaving.

Eddie: Mom, you will still be able to see me.

Katy: I know, but you are going to be gone for a year.

Eddie: I know I am going to miss you and pops.

Katy: I love you Eddie.

Eddie: I love you too.

Loren: I love all of you.

(Everyone starts hugging) (Eddie kisses Loren)

**Thanks everyone for reading this story. New chapter up tomorrow.**


	24. Girls Night

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't update on Sunday. I was really busy with stuff, anyway thanks for reviewing.**

**One Week Later**

Loren: I can't do this anymore.

Eddie: Me too I am so sick of this.

Loren: My hands are locked up, practically numb.

Eddie: Jake is a crazy person, we still have to sign the other fifthly posters.

Loren: I am going to have to stop. I swear I can't even feel my hands.

Eddie: I am going to call Jake. (Eddie calls him)

Jake: Hey man

Eddie: Hey Jake my hand is about to fall off.

Jake: What?

Eddie: All this signing is making my hand numb.

Jake: How many did you sign?

Eddie: About 150 posters.

Jake: Wow, you didn't need to sign that many.

Eddie: You gave us two boxes, if you didn't want us to sign that many. Why did you give it to me?

Jake: Sorry man.

Eddie: It alright, when is this release party.

Jake: Tomorrow night.

Eddie: Ok, talk to you later.

Jake: Bye

(Eddie hangs up)

Loren: What did he say?

Eddie: We didn't have to sign that many.

Loren: Well I think I am going to go, put my hand in ice cold water.

Eddie: Me too. (He Kisses Her)

(They start making out)

(Knock on the door)

Loren: Hey

Allison: Hey Lo

Kim: We came to hang out with you.

Mellissa: We haven't seen you in forever.

Ashley: Yeah I am so lonely in history.

Loren: Awww I miss you guys too.

Eddie: Hey girls

Allison: Hey Eddie

Kim: How you been?

Mel: What's up?

Eddie: I am good; lo I am going to go work, on some songs at home.

Loren: Ok, Love you. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Love you too.

(After Eddie left)

Allison: Tell me all about the tour.

Loren: We are leaving next month. The realest party is tomorrow.

Mel: Wow lo everything is moving so fast.

Kim: It is we are going to miss you so much.

Ashley: Who is going to help me with my chemistry?

Loren: Ash you can still call me.

Allison: I know you guys are going to be amazing.

Loren: Thanks Alli, I am so glad we became friends.

Allison: Me too, you guys are awesome.

Loren: So what do you want to do today?

Kim: Shopping.

Mel: Movies

Loren: We can do both.

Allison: Let's watch the notebook.

(They start watching the movie) (Eddie walks in)

Loren: This is so romantic.

Melissa: Shh Ryan gosling about to take his shirt off.

Allison: Omg my fav part.

Eddie: Hey Loren and girls.

(They start screaming)

Eddie: What going on? Oh the notebook.

Loren: I say the best part ever.

Eddie: Loren!

Loren: Eddie, what are you doing here?

Eddie: Jake wanted us to come by the office. You weren't answering your phone.

Loren: I turned it off sorry.

Allison: Eddie will you shut up. We are trying to watch the movie.

Eddie: Sorry, I will go.

Loren: Tell Jake I will sign them tomorrow. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Bye Girls.

Everyone: Shut up Eddie.

Eddie: Ok.

(They finished the movie)

Allison: I have to go home. We can do shopping another day.

Loren: ok

Ashley: I have that report to do.

Mel: Yeah me too.

Kim: Brother is coming home from collage to visit.

Loren: Tell him I said hey. Bye guys love you.

Mel: We love you too.

(They all hug)

**Sorry it's short I might do another chapter today. If I am not that busy with school. Review please!**


	25. Release Party

**Hey all you leddie lovers here is the new chapter. If I get 10 reviews by 9:00 tonight another chapter will be up.**

**At School**

Loren: So glad to be back at school.

Eddie: Yeah me too.

Loren: Makes me still feel like a teen not, a recording artist about to go on tour.

Eddie: Yeah, we better get to class. (He kisses her)

**After School**

Allison: So what are you wearing to the party?

Loren: I don't know they have outfits backstage.

Allison: Cool, I can't wait to buy the album.

Loren: Yeah, I want to see how it turned out.

Allison: See you there.

Loren: Bye.

**At Loren House**

Nora: Hey Loren

Loren: Hey mom

Nora: Kelly sent over some dresses.

Loren: Ok.

(Loren picked out a mini white dress and put on some black heels)

Nora: Honey you look amazing.

Loren: Thanks mom

(They hear a car pull up)

Loren: That is the limo.

Nora: Bye have fun.

Loren: Bye love you.

**At The Party**

Jake: Loren you look amazing.

Loren: Thanks, have you seen Eddie?

Jake: Yeah he is over there.

(Loren walks to Eddie)

Loren: Hey babe

Eddie: You (kiss) look (kiss) amazing.

Loren: Thanks.

Jake: Loren you ready?

Eddie: For what?

Loren: A new song.

Jake: Let's go.

Loren: Bye. (She pulls Eddie into a heated kiss)

(On the Stage)

Loren: Hey everyone thanks for coming out. This is a new song called Heart Attack.

Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't want to fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball

But you make me want to act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't want to fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me want to act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't want to fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off and run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'll burst into flames

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't want to fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Loren: Thank you . (The crowd cheers)

(Loren walks off stage)

Loren: What did you think? (Eddie pulls Loren into a kiss)

(Loren giggles)

Eddie: I loved it.

Loren: Thanks. (She hugs him)

Jake: Alright, let's do this.

(Loren and Eddie walk on stage)

Eddie: Hey we would like to announce.

Loren: The album is no available in stores. (The crowd cheers)

Eddie: To everyone here there are posters and the new cd over there.

Loren: Enjoy!

(The crowd WE LOVE YOU GUYS)

Loren and Eddie: We love you too.

(Loren and Eddie Leave the Party)

**At Loren's House**

Eddie: Can I come in?

Loren: Yeah, be quiet my mom is sleep.

Eddie: Ok

Loren: That party was so fun.

Eddie: Yeah it was you didn't tell me, you were writing a new song.

Loren: I wanted it to be surprises.

Eddie: You are full of surprises. (He kisses her)

(They start making out)

Eddie: I have to get home.

Loren: Ok see you tomorrow.

Eddie: I love you

Loren: Love you too. (Loren kisses him)

**If you want to see Loren dress the link is on my profile page. Review please!**


	26. Daddy Issues

**Hey everybody my computer is back working. To Leddie….**

**At School**

Kim: Hey Loren just one more week in high school.

Loren: I am going to miss all of you.

Ashley: We are going to miss you too.

Mel: I am going to miss you so much.

Allison: I know we just became friends, but you guys are like sister to me.

Loren: Awww group hug. (They all hug)

Eddie: Hey what's up?

Loren: Hugging. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Aww can't believe this is are last week. We just started high school and now we are leaving.

Loren: Yeah, life gets in the way. We have a career now, I always thought we graduate and go college.

Eddie: That was the plan. IF I had to go on tour with anyone I am glad it is with you.

(Loren smiles)

Loren: That is so sweet. (She kisses him)

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: I love you too.

Eddie: Let's get to class.

**At Duran House**

Katy: Eddie do you have you stuff packed up.

Eddie: Yes mom.

Katy: Ok can't believe my baby is leaving.

Eddie: Mom I am not a baby anymore.

Loren: Hi Katy and max.

Max: Hey sweetheart.

Katy: Hi sweetie.

Eddie: Me and Loren are going to help me pack.

Max: Loren are you finished packing?

Loren: Yes, I am.

**In Eddie's Room**

Loren: Eddie why do you have snow pants in here?

Eddie: I just through stuff in there.

Loren: Oh ok.

(They finish packing and watch TV)

Loren: I got to go home.

Eddie: Why?

Loren: I am going to be with you for a whole year. I want to spend time with my mom.

Eddie: Yeah, I will see you later.

Loren: Bye. (She gives him a kiss)

**Downstairs**

Loren: Bye max and Katy.

Max and Katy: Bye honey.

**At Tate House**

Loren: Mom you home.

Nora: Yeah I am in here. (Loren walks into the living room)

Loren: Who is this?

Nora: This is your father.

Loren: I know why are you here Trent?

Trent: I want to see you.

Loren: Well I don't want to see you. (Tears rolling down her face)

Trent: Loren I am sorry for everything.

Nora: Let me talk to Trent ok honey.

Loren: Fine.

(Loren go's upstairs and tells Eddie to come over)

Loren: You are still here.

Trent: I am not leaving until we can talk.

Loren: I don't want to talk. (Loren still crying)

(Knock on the door)

Nora: I will go answer it.

Eddie: Where is Loren?

Nora: In the living room.

Eddie: Loren. (Loren runs to him and hugs him.)

Loren: Can I stay at your house tonight?

Eddie: Of course. Who are you?

Trent: Who are you?

Eddie: Loren's boyfriend.

Trent: Oh, I am her father.

Eddie: You are the one who left her. I should pound your face into the wall.

Loren: Let's just go.

Nora: Where are you going?

Loren: I am staying over Eddie's.

Trent: No you are not.

Loren: You can't tell me what to do.

Nora: I will see you tomorrow sweetie. (Nora hugs her)

Eddie: Bye Nora.

Nora: Bye.

(Loren and Eddie leave)

Trent: You are just going to let her leave.

Nora: Yes, I am her mother I know what is best for her. Eddie will calm her down.

Trent: So you trust Eddie?

Nora: Yes, he and his parents have been very good to Loren.

Trent: I don't trust that boy.

Nora: You don't have too.

Trent: I am going to be in town for a few weeks. I just want to reconnect with her.

Nora: Loren and Eddie are leaving in a week.

Trent: For what?

Nora: Tour they already have an album out.

Trent: How long is she going to be gone?

Nora: A year.

Trent: So Eddie is going with her.

Nora: Yes, both of them are going. Now get out of my house and don't come back ever.

Trent: Fine.

**Eddie's House**

Max: Loren what are you doing back here? Why are you crying? (Loren runs over and hugs max)

Loren: My dad is back, can I stay here tonight?

Max: Of course you can.

Eddie: Come on Loren let's go upstairs.

Loren: Night max.

Max: Night Loren.

**Eddie's Room**

Loren: I can't believe he came back. He actually thought I would forgive him.

Eddie: Come here. (Eddie hugs her)

Loren: I don't what I am going to do. (She breaks down crying)

Eddie: You are going to go to school, see your friends. Spend time with your mom, leave on Friday for the tour. Just like nothing happened. He doesn't deserve to be in your life, so don't stop it because of him.

Loren: You are right. Can I sleep in here with you?

Eddie: Of course.

(Loren and Eddie get changed)

Loren: I am so tired.

Eddie: Me too. (Eddie wraps his arms around Loren)

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

**Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. Review and enjoy!**


	27. Goodbye Party

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't post Friday. I was really busy with school. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**At Eddie's house**

Loren: I can't believe he showed up at the house. After all these years, and he thinks I am going to forgive him. Maybe I should talk to him, see why he left me and never looked back.

Eddie: You should talk to him. He is your father.

Loren: He is not my dad. A dad wouldn't leave his daughter.

Eddie: You're right sorry. (He kisses her)

Loren: It's ok.

Eddie: come on we have to get ready for school.

(Loren puts on white shorts, a light blue tank top, and some white sandals) (Eddie puts on white jeans, a black t shirt)

Eddie: You ready.

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie: You look hot babe

Loren: Thanks. (She kisses him)

**At school**

Person: Hey Loren you look hot.

Loren: Thanks, uh Justin right.

Justin: Yep, that's me. So you wanna go out?

Loren: I have a boyfriend. Sorry.

Justin: He doesn't have to know.

Eddie: Well he does now. Get lost dude.

Justin: Whatever

Loren: What a jerk.

Eddie: Yeah. (Eddie pulls Loren into a hot kiss)

Loren: What was that for?

Eddie: For being the best girlfriend ever.

Loren: Aww (Loren kisses him)

Person: Get a room.

(Loren giggles)

Mel: Hey Loren and lover boy.

Loren: Hey Mel, last day of high school.

Mel: I know we should have a party.

Loren: That sounds awesome.

Eddie: Yeah, and we can have it in my backyard.

Mel: I have to start party planning. (She walks off talking to herself)

Loren: She is going to go crazy with this party.

Eddie: I know.

Loren: Tell Jake I will meet you guys at the office tomorrow.

Eddie: Ok bye (He kisses her)

Loren: Bye

**At Tate House**

Loren: Mom you home.

Nora: (she hugs Loren) Why didn't you call me?

Loren: Sorry I forgot

Nora: Do you want to talk to your father?

Loren: I don't know maybe.

Nora: Well he is in the living room if you want to talk to him.

Loren: What.

(Loren walks into the living room)

Trent: Hi Loren

Loren: Hi Trent, lets talk.

Trent: What do you want to know?

Loren: Why you left me and my mom?

Trent: It was the biggest regret of my life. I never should have left you. How could I leave my own daughter?

Loren: So you wait till I am in high school to come back. Right before I go on tour. My life is great without you.

Trent: I just wanted to tell you how I feel.

Loren: What about how I feel? The days when I cried for you.

Trent: I am sorry Loren.

Loren: Well I have a max now. A wonderful boyfriend who loves me, I have everything I ever wanted.

Trent: I am happy for you. I just want to be in your life.

Loren: You are going to have to earn my trust.

Trent: I will do whatever it takes.

Loren: Ok, i guess i will call you later.

Trent: Ok.

**At Eddie's House**

Eddie: Hey babe did you talk to him?

Loren: Yeah I did. I decided to give him a second chance.

Eddie: That's great.

Loren: So what do you want to do?

Eddie: This. (Eddie kisses her)

(They start making out)

Katy: Hello.

Max: EDDIE.

Eddie: What.

Loren: Sorry guys.

Max: Did you talk to Trent?

Loren: Yeah, I am giving him a second chance.

Max: Well you are still my daughter.

Loren: Thanks Max.

Katy: We are going to leave you two love birds alone.

Eddie: Thank you.

Loren: I love you so much.

Eddie: I love you too. (He kisses her)

**I am writing this on my phone. If there are miss spelled words sorry. Review please: D**


	28. I Am Going To Miss You

**So I am trying something new and writing chapters on my windows phone. That means more chapters for you guys. Anyways, to the story...**

**At Lorens house **

Loren: Mel still wants to do this party .

Eddie: I think it is going to be epic.

Loren: Yeah, well let's get ready for this epic party.

Eddie: Yeah we are performing .

Loren: What do you mean performing?

Eddie: Like singing on stage.

Loren: Who idea was this.

Eddie: Mine.

Loren: Well you and your idea can sing.

Eddie: Ok, what's going on?

Loren: Nothing.

Eddie: Come on just tell me. (I start kissing her neck)

Loren: Fine. It's my dad I just don't know of I can really trust him.

Eddie: What do you mean?

Loren: He says that I can but I don't believe him. If you tell me something I believe it because I trust you.

Eddie: So you don't fully trust him.

Loren: Sometimes I feel like you are going to walk away and never comeback. Its because of him, I can't trust myself .

Eddie: Listen to me I will never leave you ever. I love you so much nothing is going to change that.

Loren : I love you too. ( Loren kisses him with passion)

Eddie: Lets get ready for the party.

Loren: Ok

(Loren puts on green shorts,white tank top , light green sandals. Her hair in a French braid.)

(Eddie puts on jeans , white t shirt , white sneakers .

Loren: You look very handsome.

Eddie: You look amazing. I am sp lucky have you.

Loren: You are so sweet . (She kisses him.)

**Party Time ( Lol I am crazy)**

Loren: Mel this party is awesome.

Mel: Thanks.

Loren: I am going to miss you.

Mel: I am going to miss you too.

(They start hugging)

Eddie: What's up party people .

(Everbody starts cheering)

Eddie: Loren get up here.

(Loren walks on stage)

Loren: Alright everyone this song is called Had Me Hello.

Loren: I can feel you coming from a mile away

My pulse starts racing from the words that you say

And say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed sealed delivered with on

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Eddie and Loren: Hold,Hold,Hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

Eddie: Close your mouth now baby don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying nothing

I ain't already heard

Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud

And the speakers blowin up the dance song

You don't have to try to hard

You already have me heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Eddie and Loren: Hold,Hold, Hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

(The crowd cheers)

Loren: Thank you everyone.

Eddie: Enjoy the party.

(They stayed at the party an hour)

Loren: Mel we are about leave.

Mel: I guess this is goodbye. I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

Loren: I did too. ( Loren starts crying)

Mel: Bye Eddie be good to her.

Eddie: Always.

Loren:Well bye see you in a year.

Mel: We are going to talk everyday.

Loren: Of course.

Eddie: Bye Mel.

**At Loren's House**

Eddie : See you in the morning.

Loren: Ok, good night. ( She kisses him.

Eddie: Love you

Loren: Love you too.

**Thanks for reading. Review this chapter please the more reviews. The more chapters I post. **

**XoXo Layla**


	29. Leaving

**Hey guys so happy I just reached over a 100 reviews. I want to thank everyone for there support on this story. **

Loren:( I can't wait. This is going to be amazing. I put on a jean mini skirt, pink tank top, a jean jacket.)

Nora: Loren let's go .

Loren: Coming mom.

Nora: Ok, lets getting going.

**At the airport **

Eddie: You ready babe.

Loren: As ready as I'll ever be.

Nora: I am going to miss you honey.

Loren: I am going to miss you too mom.

Nora: Eddie where is max and Katy.

Eddie: They went too see my grandma. We said bye last night.

Nora: Ok

Jake: Hey guys lets go.

Eddie: Bye Nora. ( He hugs her)

Nora: Bye.

Loren: Bye mom. ( Loren says crying)

Nora: Bye sweetie I love you.

Loren: I love you too.

**On the jet**

Eddie: I am so proud of you.

Loren: Really

Eddie : Yep. (He kisses her)

Loren: Well Jake were are we going first.

Jake: Arizona then London .

Eddie: Wow, London .

Loren: I always wanted to go to London.

Eddie: Yeah me too.

Loren: I am so excited.

Eddie : You are so cute.

( They start kissing)

Jake : Guys, I am right here.

(5 minutes later)

Jake: How am I gonna survive?

(Eddie pulls away)

Loren: You say something Jake.

Jake: You guys need to get a room.

Eddie: Sorry, she has very kissable lips.

Jake: Yeah, well I don't need to see that.

Eddie: I told you to bring traci.

Loren: It would have been fun to have another girl on the tour.

Eddie: I don't know what I do if I didn't have Loren here.

Loren: Awww babe. I love you so much. (She kisses him)

Eddie: I love you more.

Loren: Not possible .

Jake: You both love each other we get it.

Eddie: Someone's a little lonely.

Jake: Whatever.

Loren: I am tired .

Eddie : Come here you can lay your head on my chest.

(Loren scoots closer to Eddie and falls asleep)

(An hour later Loren and Eddie are both asleep.)

Pilot: Please buckle up we will be landing soon.

Eddie: Loren babe wake up.

Loren: What going on?

Eddie: We need to buckle up.

Loren : Oh ok.

(The plane lands.)

Loren: Oh my god.

Eddie: There are so many people.

Jake: No fans dude.

(Loren and Eddie walk off the plane holding hands)

Loren: Hey guys.

Eddie: What's up .

(They start taking pictures and signing autographs)

(Kiss Kiss)

Loren: Ok. (Loren kisses Eddie)

(Leddie Leddie)

Eddie: We have a fan couple name.

Jake: We have to get going guys.

Loren: Bye everyone thanks for coming.

(They get in the limo)

Eddie: Our fans are amazing.

Loren: I know.

**At the hotel**

Loren: This hotel is amazing.

Eddie: Yeah it is.

Loren: I am so tired.

Eddie: Lets go to sleep.

(Loren crawls into bed Eddie)

Loren:Love you.

Eddie: Love you . (He kisses her.)

**Thanks for reading. For the tour I am going to do there first show and just skip to when they come back. If you think I should do that put it in the review box.**


	30. The Concert

**Hey spring breakers lets rock at a leddie concert!**

**At the Hotel**

(Loren and Eddie are lying in the bed)

Loren: I just want to stay like this forever.

Eddie: Yeah but we have a concert in two hours.

Loren: I know. (Loren starts climbing out of the bed)

Eddie: Where do you think you're going? (Eddie pulls her on top of him)

Loren: We have to get ready?

Eddie: Not yet. (He kisses her)

Loren: Come on we have to get up. (He starts kissing her neck)

(They start kissing)

(Knock)

Eddie: Who is that?

Loren: Don't answer it they will leave.

(Knock)

Eddie: I will get it.

(Eddie opens the door)

Jake: You guys have to start getting ready.

Eddie: Ok

Jake: Kelly put some stuff in the closet. Pick what you want we have a sound check.

Eddie: Ok, bye Jake.

Loren: Told you we have to get up.

Eddie: Oh really. What if I do this? (Eddie starts tickling her)

Loren: Stop Eddie.

Eddie: Never.

Loren: Ok. (She picks up a pillow and hits him.

Eddie: You are on.

(They have a pillow fight and collapse on the bed)

Loren: Now I am tired. (Eddie rolls on top of her)

Eddie: Me too. (He kisses her)

Loren: Let's get dress.

(Loren picks out a black mini dress with one strap) (Some Gold heels)

Kelly: Loren are you dressed?

Loren: Yeah come in.

Kelly: I brought a makeup team.

Loren: OK.

Kelly: That dress looks amazing on you.

Loren: Thanks.

(The team curls Loren's hair, puts on some light pink lipstick. Smokey eye shadow)

Loren: Wow, you guys are great.

Kelly: Lets go I bet the guys are already there.

**At the Concert**

Eddie: Babe you look amazing. (Eddie kisses her cheek)

Loren: You too. I would kiss you but this make up took an hour.

Eddie: Well you look beautiful.

Jake: Let's get this started. Loren you're on first.

(Loren walks on stage)

Loren: Hey guys this is a new song. It's called Gold.

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
you were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low

What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful

Sticks and stones break your bones; I know what you're feeling

Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million  
this, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world

Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold

So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold

(Gold gold, you're gold)

You're worth more than gold

(Gold gold you're gold)  
Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're going to lose

Just ignore they don't know the real you

All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire

Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter  
this; this is for all the girls, boys all over the world

Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold

So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold

(Gold gold, you're gold)

You're worth more than gold

(Gold gold you're gold)  
So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved

And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough

Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up

But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown

You're a king you're a queen inside and out

You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars

This is for you, wherever you are  
Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, you're gold  
this, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world

Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold (So hold your head)

So hold your head up high,

It's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold

(Gold gold, you're gold)

You're worth more than gold

(Gold gold you're gold)

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown

You're a king you're queen inside and out

Loren: Thanks you so much.

(The crowd cheers)

Eddie: You were amazing. Just like I knew you would be.

Loren: Thanks. (She blushes)

Jake: Alright Eddie.

(Eddie walks out on stage)

Eddie: I think you guys know this one.

Breathe it in; can you feel it in your soul?  
Under your skin, just let it take control

Tonight is going to be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just want to go  
We're going to feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're going to have a good time  
there's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're going to have a good time  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh

It's all around  
Go on let your mind escape  
so free it out  
There's nothing in our way

Tonight is going to be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just want to go  
We're going to feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're going to have a good time x2  
Whoa oh whoa oh x4  
Can you feel it? X4  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're going to have a good time x4  
Whoa oh whoa oh x4

(Crows Chants Eddie We Love you)

Loren: They love you not as much as I do.

Eddie: I love you too. (Eddie kisses her)

**Thanks for reading everyone. A lot of more chapters to come have a fun spring break. Sadly this story is coming to an end. Vote on my page if you want a sequel. Review Please!**


	31. Gradution

**Hey guys there is one more chapter after this one. Then this will be the end of this story. Keep voting on the polls for a sequel. Enjoy…..**

**One Year Later**

**Loren's Pov**

This tour has been fun, being with Eddie the best part. The fans and all the shows make me really tired. I am so happy to come back and graduate and see my mom. All my friends and even my dad.

Loren: Eddie wake up were about to land.

Eddie: Really, I am so glad to be back home.

Loren: Me too. (She kisses her)

Eddie: I can't wait to graduate, and take some time off.

Jake: The label already wants a second album.

Eddie: Well they are going to wait.

Jake: So do the fans.

Loren: We can put a few new songs out. Just to keep them happy.

Eddie: Great idea.

Loren: I am full of them.

Eddie: I just want to spend time with my family. My amazing girlfriend and my friends.

Loren: We just need time off.

Jake: Ok, anything to keep you happy.

Eddie: Thanks man.

(The plane landed)

Loren: Time to go sign autographs.

Eddie: You ready?

Loren: Always. (She kisses him)

(They sign some autographs and get in the limo)

**At Eddie's House**

Eddie and Loren: Were Back!

Nora: My baby is home. (She hugs Loren)

Loren: Mom you are squeezing me.

Nora: Sorry.

Katy: Look at my boy all grown up. (She hugs him)

Eddie: Mom I can't breathe let go.

Katy: Never.

Max: Honey the boy is almost blue. (She lets go)

Eddie: Now I can breathe. (He grabs Loren's hand)

Trent: Hey Loren.

Loren: Hey dad. (She runs over and hugs him)

Trent: I missed you.

Loren: You called me every night.

Eddie: We have graduation tomorrow.

Loren: I am going to bed you coming Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah I'll be up in a second.

Max: What else happened on tour?

Eddie: Nothing.

Katy: So why is Loren sleeping in your room. And not the guest room?

Nora: Why is she not coming home?

Eddie: Nothing happened. I am going upstairs.

**Upstairs**

Eddie: I think that our parents might know.

Loren: Know what?

Eddie: That we you know.

Loren: Oh that. They probably do.

Eddie: I am so tired.

Loren: Yeah let's go to sleep. (She gets in the bed)

Eddie: Night.

(Loren is already asleep)

**The Next Day**

(Loren puts on a light pink ruffle skirts and a white tank top)

Eddie: You are already awake?

Loren: I am so excited about gradation.

Eddie: I see that.

Loren: Don't tease.

**Downstairs**

Mel: LO.

Loren: Mel I missed you so much.

Ashley: What about us?

Allison: I missed you too.

Kim: So glad you are back.

Loren: I missed all of you so much.

Mel: We have to go shopping for our homecoming dresses.

Loren: I almost forgot.

Allison: No you didn't.

Loren: Lol, I have been thinking about it all tour.

Mel: So how was it?

Allison: Did you and Eddie you know?

Loren: The tour was amazing and yes.

Allison: Omg.

Loren: Come on let's go.

Eddie: Bye babe. (He kisses her)

**At the Mall**

Loren: What do you think of this?

Allison: Cute.

Mel: Love it.

(All the girls got dresses) (Loren's is dark pink with diamonds strapless dress) (Mel's is light purple and blue strapless) (Allison's is red one strap dress with flowers)(Ashley's is light green one strap dress)(Kim's is orange strapless dress)

**Gradation**

Person: Welcome to West Valley Charter 2013 gradation. When I call you name you walk up and take your diploma.

Allison Hastings

Ashley Montgomery

Eddie Duran

Melissa Sanders

Kim Anderson

Loren Tate

**(Some other people)**

Person: Congratulations Class of 2013!

(Everyone throws their hats up)

Eddie: I am so proud of you.

Loren: I am proud of you too.

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: I love you too.

**Thanks everyone for reading this story. Tomorrow is the last chapter, I am so sad. But I am doing a sequel so I hope you all read it. R&R**

**XoXo Layla**


	32. Forever and Always

**Hey guys the last chapter of this story. Don't worry; I am going to start working on the sequel tomorrow. Thank you to love-liz96** **for this homecoming concert idea.**

**Homecoming**

Loren: Can you believe we are about to go to college? Well this song is for everyone here it's called Flow.

When you're sitting for a year in traffic and your phone says five minutes tops  
Running late and all around you it's like a mall parking lot  
Waking up at six in the morning hunting for your keys in the couch  
At the door then you see the paper realize that it's Sunday now

When the world gets you down  
And there's no solid ground  
Don't let the world get you down, no  
Let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow

You wake up early to see the concert  
Favorite band since you were twelve  
At the gate and you reach in your pocket  
Your ticket must be somewhere else  
When you got your favorite outfit  
Just picked up coffee to go  
Then you trip and your drink goes flying  
And now you ruined your clothes

When the world gets you down  
And there's no solid ground  
Don't let the world get you down, no  
Let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow

It won't always go your way  
And there are things you can't control  
Can't let the stress affect your day  
You've got to learn to let it flow

Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow

Loren: Thank you. Eddie is going to do a song later on!

Eddie: That was amazing. (He kisses her)

Melissa: I can't believe I graduated.

Loren: Duh, you are a genius.

Allison: I can't wait for college. I am going to be with my best friends.

Loren: Yeah me too.

Mellissa: I am going to go dance.

Loren: Me too, come on Eddie.

Eddie: Ok.

(They start dancing)

Eddie: You look hot tonight. (He wraps his hands around her waist)

Loren: Thanks. (She kisses him)

Eddie: I am going to get some punch. Do you want some?

Loren: Sure.

Allison: Loren!

Loren: Yeah.

Allison: Paparazzi.

Loren: I'll get Eddie.

(Loren walks to the punch bowl)

Loren: Look over there.

Eddie: It's fine they just want pictures. If they bother you we can call Jake?

Loren: Ok.

Eddie: I have to get on stage.

Loren: K. (She gives him a peck on the lips)

(Eddie walks on stage)

Eddie: Hey everyone this song is called She Said.

Don't tell me your name; I don't care what it is.  
Don't know where you're from, don't care where you live.  
Let's cut to the chase, I'm not playing games  
with your heart, babe.

I'll be just fine if you decline,  
I'm not going home alone tonight.  
Make up your mind, don't waste my time -  
but really - it might as well you, babe.

I don't wanna talk about it or hear about it -  
I just wanna take you home.  
I don't wanna talk about it - no, don't talk about it -  
I just wanna take you home.

Get out of your head 'cause it's time to escape -  
We're just having fun, there's love to be made.  
Let's cut to the chase, I'm not playing games -  
It might as well be you, babe.

I don't wanna talk about it or hear about -  
I just wanna take you home.  
I don't wanna talk about it - no, don't talk about it -  
I just wanna take you home.

Baby, now's the time - pull the trigger  
Take my hand and come with me tonight.

(The crowd cheers)

Loren: Amazing performance. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Congrats Everyone!

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

Loren: Forever.

Eddie: And Always

(They kiss)

**Thanks for reading this story everyone. I hope all the fans on this story read's the sequel.**

**Review Please!**


	33. Thank You!

Hi Everyone I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for following and reviewing this story. Check out my sequel to this story. Thanks to everyone from this story who is following the sequel.

Love you all,

Layla

Forever And Always


End file.
